


Trapped

by CatEmpire



Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [3]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorabat makes a cameo, Angst, Gen, Whump, Whumptober 2020, collapsed building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatEmpire/pseuds/CatEmpire
Summary: There are limits to a hero’s power.Whumptober 2020 | Collapsed Building
Relationships: Mao Mao & Badgerclops
Series: Whumptober 2020 (DISCONTINUED) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951762
Kudos: 15





	Trapped

Mao Mao couldn’t breathe.

That was the first thing that ran through his mind. Soon after, many more started to come. 

He flailed his good arm, the one that hadn’t been crushed by whatever came down on him. It brushed against a piece of wood and shards of glass. 

He tried to recall what happened before this. Alas, many memories came and went, but none provided the answer. Having a splitting headache and mountains of pain erupting on every part of his body wasn’t helping. 

And then the cave flashback came.

It played as if it was in slow motion. Soon, everything came rushing back to him, and he soon felt dizzy. The already tiny space started to feel smaller and smaller, like it would crush him. For a moment, it seemed like despair would consume him...

Then, something snapped him out of it. 

A low moan could be heard. Mao Mao listened intently for the next time it came. He clawed a pile of rubble away from his ear. 

There was a second moan. This time, it had a more distinct sound to it. It was raspy, deep. Something that wouldn’t be out of place to come out of Pinky’s mouth.

Oddly, it gave the cat a tinge of hope. Hope that he wasn’t ambushed or caught in a cave in or something like that.

Not enough hope to fully squash the amount of fear running through his body right now though. In fact, what little hope there was replaced by dread with a pool of shame. 

That shame came from the thought that wherever he was, he couldn’t get or rise fast enough to save the citizens. After all, a hero’s duty was to protect and help the weak and innocent. If he couldn’t do even that, what good could he consider himself? 

While attempting to dig out, Mao Mao’s hand came across a metallic one. It quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the rubble. 

He could’ve screamed from the additional pain it gave him. He put it aside when he looked at the face of his rescuer. 

It was Badgerclops, alongside a Sweetiepie rescue crew. Adorabat was lifting Sweetiepies out of the mess, while also shouting orders like a drill sergeant. Humorously, Mao Mao’s attention was now on the rescue crew rather than his broken arm. 

“Dude, what happened?!” The badger yelled. “You had me worried for a moment!” 

“What do you mean ‘what happened’?” 

“You don’t remember? I told you to go to that new hotel that was built. I tried to call you, but you screamed and the line was cut.” 

_Now_ he was starting to remember. It was as if a dam had been busted. 

_Yes, yes, now I remember. It’s all coming back..._ After Badgerclops insisted he take a break and dubbing him a workaholic, Mao Mao decided to take one to shut him up. The hotel was surprisingly comfortable and well managed. For once, the Sweetiepies didn’t seem to be the same weak creatures that needed to be defeated.

Then there was an explosion, and all hell broke loose. Two more followed, and soon the entire building collapsed.

“We’re not sure what caused those explosions. My senses tell me it was the Sky Pirates, but those dudes-“ Badgerclops said while pointing at the rescue crew, “They tell me it was some kind of monster that attack at the worst moment.”

“Hold up. What are the Sweetiepies doing with a _rescue crew_?” 

“Oh yeah, I never told you, didn’t I? Well I made that when you complained about the lack of security in Pure Heart Valley. Pretty good, wouldn’t you say?”

His remark was followed by the sound of someone falling and a shrill scream. Badgerclops chuckled while Mao Mao could only shoot him a glare. 

Mao Mao went to make haste, and as expected, his limbs screamed in pain. He did the same. 

Badgerclops caught him as he fell. “Whoa there, don’t think you can go help people. You’re going to the hospital ASAP.” 

The cat had nothing to say about that. Even he knew there were limits to what a hero could do.

So when an ambulance came, he accepted it without any words.


End file.
